firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Death
Death, The Grim Reaper Type of Character Special Character: NPC, Anti-godmod and soul management (specifically, collection and transport to Tanith's chamber) This character is only really used for special circumstances. Status Eh... kinda hard to say... Exists? Appearance A figure completely cloaked in a black robe that looks torn up on the edges. No part of its body is visible under the robes, although it appears to be a skeleton underneath from what little may be seen at times. The hood is so long that the top edge hangs beyond the neck. The scythe this figure wields is of phenominal size, being about as big as Death's entire being; it is capable of wielding this daunting weapon in one hand. Also possesses a large, yellowed tome, known as the Book of the Dead, under its robes that it produces whenever it collects the souls of the particularly notable. May be any size, as small as a pikmin, or as relatively colossal as a human being. Powers Death Energy: A unique, indescribable energy that Death and only Death can wield or produce. A target is bombarded with a wave of this energy, blowing away any and all auras the target may have along with any attacks that try to counter it. It also disables any and all abilities the target may have as well regardless of who they may be. Gods and other immortal beings are also stripped of their immortality for several hours, leaving them vulnerable to Death's attack. Soul Reap (Soul Harvest for multiple targets): Death visually locks on to a target (the general area for multiple targets) and sweeps forward at an unseen speed, swiping the massive scythe in-hand through the target(s) almost without fail. No armor of any sort will affect this. The blade may also extend outwards to capture large ranges of targets or ones that are trying to be evasive. The scythe takes the soul(s) out of the victim(s), where Death may then do what it will with the soul(s) (it usually opens a small portal that sends the souls to Tanith's chamber). This attack cuts down all temporal paradoxes throughout time (this is to counter Chi, should he by some chance get out of hand), meaning if one paradox's soul is claimed, all the rest utterly vanish from the time-line and the original entity dies. Space Sunder: An attack that Death uses for defiant targets that are still somehow evading attacks. Death attacks space itself, rending it with its scythe and destroying any attempts at spacial distortion or time-travel/manupuliation, even if the target has already left the current time-space (the result is they're forcibly dragged back to the time when Death struck) so long as the distortion/travel is/was recent. The most physically damaging attack Death has and it is devastating to say the least and utterly impossible to completely evade. Death's Embrace: A mode of transport for souls. Death collects souls under its cloak (depositing them in some unknown dimension) and Death may then take the souls and release them wherever it needs to. The trip will feel like mere seconds to the souls collected thus. Death can hold a veritable army's-worth of souls but it usually only holds one or a few at a time nonetheless. Death cannot be separated from its scythe nor the Book. Attempts to hold either one by anything else but Death will banish the being to Oblivion. Death can freely resize itself to capture souls with better ease. Weaknesses None Resistances See immunities. Immunities Absolutely everything. Death cannot be fooled by illusion, evasive manuevers, or any sort of distortion and can keep track of anywhere its target(s) go(es). The attacks of mortal beings pass right through it without any effect. The attacks of Gods may knock Death away but otherwise they cannot harm, much less kill this entity. Erasing it from existence is also impossible for inpreceviable reasons. Additionally, it cannot be seen by mortal beings either, except possibly seconds before their death. Tanith is the only living entity (gods aside) that can normally see Death. Personality Silent as the grave (Pun intended). May "speak" to those it has harvested, but this is exceedingly rare; it more often contemplates to itself. When it does "speak", it sounds to the target as if its voice is in their head. Tends to be very unamused with tomfoolery and those who take it lightly. Death doesn't make for much company. History More extensive than I could possibly describe... Themes Presence: The steady ticking of a grandfather clock Battle (if anyone is so foolish): Battle Against Dusknoir (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2) Trivia An avid chess-player, especially likes using Knights. Category:Characters Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters Category:NPCs